Special Enclave: The Cannibals
A new group has moved into town. And they seem to be a rather colorful bunch. Enclave Names *The Cleavers *The Foodies Entry Mission 'Trouble Brewing' A survivor call for help through the radio. When you arrive to their location, you meet an enclave, but the survivor is nowhere to be found. When you ask the Enclave members about the distress call, they tell you that they know nothing about it. Missions The Cannibals don't have a set questline, however they have their own unique missions. When they give you one it will be randomly picked from the list below. A Project The Enclave calls you through the radio. They ask for your help in preparing for a construction. When you arrive, they ask you the following: We need some lumber and pipes for a construction project. Any chance you can help? * You can refuse to help, thus cancelling the mission, or * you can agree to help in getting either the lumber or the pipes. Your choice won't affect the mission's outcome. If you agreed to help, your task is to find the materials they need. When you return with the materials, you can give it to them or lie about finding it, in case you want to keep it for yourself. If you refuse to give it to them, the mission gets cancelled. If you give it to them, they'll reveal that they're planning to build a kitchen. Bad Neighbors The Enclave calls you through the radio. They ask for your help with something. When you arrive, they ask you the following: Can you help us deal with some folks causing trouble? * You can refuse to help, thus cancelling the mission, or * you can agree to help with their situation. If you agreed to help, the survivor will start following you. Your task is to visit the group in question and speak with them about their problem with the Enclave. When you arrive to their location, you have the following options: * You can ask them nicely to leave the area, or * you can threaten them. If you asked them nicely... (needs testing) If you threatened them, the group turns hostile. After you eliminate them... (needs testing) Dinner Time The Enclave calls you through the radio to offer you a trading opportunity. When you arrive, they greet you with the following: We have plenty of extra food to trade. Make me an offer? * You can tell them that you're not interested, thus cancelling the mission, or * you can give them a meds, materials or ammo rucksack for their food. Trading with them will earn you a Food rucksack with the name 'Sack of Mystery Meat'. Free Food The Enclave calls you through the radio. They tell you that they have someting for you as a gift. When you arrive, they gree you with the following: I'm so glad you came by. We have a real treat for you! All you can do is to accept their gift. They'll give you a Food rucksack with the name 'Sack of Mystery Meat'. After you receive it, they'll tell you that this is the most delicious meat that you can find anywhere... 'Fresh Meat' The Enclave calls for your help through the radio. When you arrive, they tell you the following: We could use a new recruit. Think you could find us one? * You can refuse to help, thus cancelling the mission, or * you can agree to look for someone. If you agreed, your character says that they might know someone who would be interested. Your task is to travel to their location. When you arrive and talk with the survivor, they'll start following you. After you take them to the Enclave, the mission ends after you leave the Enclave's vicinity. Messy Business The Enclave asks for your help through the radio. When you arrive, they tell you the following: We make a lot of mess around here. The kind a hose could clean up. Any chance you know where to find one? * You can refuse to help, thus cancelling the mission, or * you can agree to search for it. If you agreed to help, your task is to find the hose (materials) they need. As you arrive to the marked location, a Feral will be prowling around. When you return with the materials, you can give it to them or lie about finding it, in case you want to keep it for yourself. If you refuse to give it to them, the mission gets cancelled. Search Party The Enclave asks for your help because someone went missing. When you arrive, they tell you the following: Last we heard, they were exploring a nearby location. Can you find them? * You can refuse to help, thus cancelling the mission, or * you can agree to look for them. If you agreed to help, your task is to find them. As you find them, they start running away. You have 20 seconds to catch up to them, otherwise the mission fails. When you manage to catch them, they ask you why are you trying to stop them. When you ask them about it, they tell you that the Enclave members are cannibals. The mission ends afterwards and the survivor leaves the area. Note: If you complete this mission, the next mission you'll get related to this enclave is the Hell No final mission. Sharp Knives The Enclave asks for your help through the radio. When you arrive, they tell you the following: Everybody knows that a sharp knife is your best friend... but we're all out. * You can refuse to help, thus cancelling the mission, or * you can agree to seach for one. Your task is to bring a Cleaver for the enclave. After you find one at the marked location and give it to them, the mission ends. Note: Picking one up from your Locker will also suffice. Final Missions After helping the Cannibals several times, their secret gets revealed in a final mission, which ends their "story". You only have to complete one of the following missions to stop the Cannibals' massacre. A Quick Escape A survivor calls for help through the radio, saying that some crazy people is trying to kill them. When you arrive to their location, they tell you the following: Thank God you're not one of those cannibals. They were just here. The only way you can react to this is by offering to take them to a nearby friendly Enclave. When you arrive to the Enclave, it turns out that these are the cannibals the survivor was talking about. Since their secret is now revealed, the Enclave turns hostile and attacks you. You must kill or escape them to end the mission. If you choose to escape, the Enclave will stick around and remain hostile until you deal with them. Hell No One of your community members wants to talk with you to decide what to do about the cannibals. They tell you the following: We can't just ignore this cannibal situation. What are we going to do? * You can leave them alone, thus cancelling the mission, * you can agree to kill all of them, or * you can agree to kill only their leader. If you choosed to leave them alone, the mission ends. (What happens afterwards is yet to be discovered; needs testing) If you agreed to kill all of them... (needs testing) If you agreed to kill only their leader, your survivor thinks that it'll scare off the rest. Your task is to travel to the Cannibals base and take out their leader. When you arrive, the whole enclave becomes hostile, however killing the leader only is enough to complete the mission. After the leader is dead, the enclave disbands. If there's any of them left alive, they flee the area but remain hostile, so they might still try to kill you.Category:Special Enclaves